<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So what happened in São Paulo? by Cuervo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497723">So what happened in São Paulo?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuervo/pseuds/Cuervo'>Cuervo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Strike Back</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Wedding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuervo/pseuds/Cuervo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>seriously, what happened in São Paulo?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damien Scott/Michael Stonebridge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So what happened in São Paulo?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“所以……到底怎么了？”</p><p>Michael Stonebridge也想知道他到底怎么了。</p><p>三年前他还是那个宣誓效忠大英帝国的SBS精英，顶着张不怎么爱笑的脸，拿着根本无福消受的微薄工资干所有的脏活。他跟着Scott从枪林弹雨里打滚，挨几发枪子，躺上一两个星期，然后像超级英雄那样继续战斗，直到这世上最后一个坏蛋头子被送上西天。</p><p>他从没有对Scott产生过什么其他的想法，好吧，也许有那么一两次，比如只属于他们两个的天台时光，或是在瑞士的某个山脚下那一两杯白酒后的真情流露。Michael Stonebridge不是个娘炮怂蛋，他知道Scott也不是，他有时候可能会犯傻觉得美国人的蓝眼睛有点性感，但在那些血肉横飞的日子之后，Scott依旧会去酒吧搭讪美女，他也会亲吻亡妻的戒指然后上床睡觉，他们只有在做任务时搅在一起，至少很久以前是这样。</p><p>如果在20分部有哪两个人绝不会搞起来，那一定是他，还有Scott。</p><p>他在想什么？或者说，在圣保罗的时候他都在想什么？Michael把冰镇啤酒贴在额头上，Scott那经典的美国式傻笑浮现在他眼前。</p><p>他那天是要好好休息的，他们干了一票，那还不错，从黑市商人哪里套出情报然后把某个雨林里的毒窝炸了个底朝天。他为20分部工作的时候就干过不少这种烂事，现在不过是雇佣兵，没多大区别，而且Scott还算是重操旧业。他一回圣保罗就把自己扔进了酒店，在沐浴、小憩然后喝空了一酒柜的白兰地之后倒在床上胡思乱想。</p><p>他的肌肉又酸又疼，伤口发胀，他的意识清醒着，身体却沉重地拖不起来。Michael Stonebridge回想自己可悲的一生，发现他的生命中从未踏足过几个真正亲近的人，从前他有他的妻子，他的情人，他从未出生的宝宝，现在一切都没了，他独自一人，无牵无挂。</p><p>之后Scott来敲他的门，好像是邀他一起喝酒，他记得自己拒绝了，但之后……该死，他的记忆仍是模糊的。</p><p>“我们操了。”Scott握着杯子，他旁边已经摆了四五个空瓶子，Michael敢肯定他继续这样喝下去迟早会变成一个胖子。</p><p>“你能不能不说操。”</p><p>“那说什么？”</p><p>“至少说上床，发生关系……别说操，Scott，那不文明，而且我一点也不想听见这个字。”</p><p>“好吧，我们上床了，Mikey，你喝醉了，我显然也是，你给我打开门，然后我操了你……噢操，呃……抱歉。”</p><p>Michael绝望地闭上眼睛。</p><p>他们在那张酒店的Queen size大床上搞得一团糟，Michael不知道是谁先把对方的衣服扯成碎片的，他们只剩下彼此了，再也没什么操蛋的上层官员暗中搞鬼，而且再也没什么队友可以失去。</p><p>Scott把阴茎放在他的手里，那感觉很奇怪，抚摸别人的下体应该是件很恶心的事情，但当他看向Scott的脸，他愿意这样做，他愿意为他的搭档撸管，单单是看着美国人的眼睛他就能高潮。</p><p>这太奇怪了，汗液，酒精，一切都在天旋地转，但它们发生的那么自然，好像是顺理成章的事情。</p><p>Scott趴在他身上，跟他接吻，他们缠抱在一起，更像是一场搏击，他记得Scott的热液洒在他的身上，喘息声交叠在一起，然后Scott吻了他的耳根。</p><p>“很显然，我们不仅那么做了，还……”Scott咬咬嘴唇，“还顺便去……呃。”</p><p>顺便去结了婚。</p><p>那是另一件事了，至少是与酒精没那么相关的事。他没能醒酒，这是肯定的，他还晕着，脚步发晃，但真正让他去拿了那小小的本子，在根本没人的祝贺下，连戒指都没有地结了婚——Michael不确定他是否犯了重婚罪，如果在英国，肯定是，他们会没收结婚证吗？哦，拜托了，快点收回去吧——那是Scott的功劳，那绝对是、Scott的功劳。</p><p>“我觉得我被耍了。”他叹了口气。</p><p>Scott看着他，“被……谁？”</p><p>“你。”</p><p>这件事上没什么可以争论，Michael想钻到地缝里去，因为之后的事情完全超出了他的想象，他从来不知道自己还可以这么疯，这绝对是Scott什么“美利坚式魅力”的传染。</p><p>他的衣服被换掉了，在更衣间，而教堂外传来枪声。他没怎么想就随便套上了那显然不属于他的复古风格白衬衫，然后冲出去查看骚乱。</p><p>好吧，坏消息是，骚乱来自他们的仇家。</p><p>另一个坏消息，他身上的那堆繁琐布料，那根本不是什么复古白衬衫。</p><p>“那是件——操、他、妈、的、婚纱。”</p><p>“我知道，Mikey，你不用……好吧，我理解你的激动，但我发誓那绝不是我搞的鬼，而且那只是条白色短裙，没那么夸张，呃……”Scott眼睛一亮，“嘿！你记不记得那个突突车司机说的……”</p><p>“闭嘴，Scott。”</p><p>“他问我们中哪个穿婚……”</p><p>“Scott！”</p><p>他穿了婚纱，他跟Scott上床，他们还结了婚，虽然更像是一出闹剧。Michael低下头，把脑袋枕在手臂上。他穿着婚纱端起柯尔特冲锋枪的样子想必十分辣眼，Scott惊掉下巴的表情他仍历历在目。</p><p>“你不必郁闷，”美国人拍了拍他的肩膀，“有些事情只是发生了，Mikey，你没办法阻止，那只好随他去，就像那部动画片里唱的。”</p><p>他的脑海里出现了一个冰原，他看见一个用毛巾和桌布拙劣扮演着卡通角色的自己，Michael被自己的想象力震撼到了，他感觉到Scott在抚摸他的后背。</p><p>“我们早该那么做了，伴侣、搭档，你知道这是什么意思，而且你是英国人。”</p><p>“这跟英国他妈的有什么关系？”</p><p>“呃，就是gay people什么的，你懂的，大家都这么说。”</p><p>“操你的，Scott。”</p><p>“嘿！也操你，Mikey，是你不让我说脏话好吗？”</p><p>Michael从椅子上猛地站起来，低头亲吻Scott，他感觉整个酒吧都看了过来，但管他的，他已经不在乎了。</p><p>Scott的手放在他的腰上，轻轻抱着他，“去他的，我们可是合法夫妻了。”</p><p>“是啊，去他的。”Michael用手背擦了擦嘴，，他把啤酒一饮而尽，“不过圣保罗的事情，就留在圣保罗。”</p><p>“Mikey……”</p><p>“你敢说出去一个字，我就杀了你，Scott，绝不反悔。”</p><p>“shit，Michael。”Scott摇摇头，含住他的嘴唇。</p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>